Service providers are businesses that provide subscription or web services to other businesses and individuals. Typically, service providers have a presence on the World Wide Web (web) through which they describe and offer their services. Users or service requestors navigate through web pages to obtain information about services being offered.
Web services can be complex and include, for example, multiple service properties with various costs and options. Service requestors are often not aware of all these different service properties and options. When a service requestor is searching for a service provider, the service requestor may not be as knowledgeable as the service provider in articulating all the specifications necessary for obtaining the desired services.
As a result of this lack of knowledge on the part of the service requestor, the specifications of the desired services can be incomplete. Additionally, service options readily available from the service provider may not be known to the service requestor, and such options can be overlooked even if they are desirable for the service requestor.
The lack of specification can result in delays in executing the services and result in the service requestor receiving unsatisfactory or incomplete services from the service provider.